elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Park Hyatt Busan
Park Hyatt Busan is a 34-story, 269-room luxury hotel in Haeundae-gu, Busan, South Korea. The building is a part of Haeundae I'Park mixed-use development, and as with the three residential towers in the complex, its outside appearance resembles the sail of a yacht. It was completed a year later than other buildings of the development, with the hotel officially opening in 2013. It employs a "sky lobby" system for vertical circulation, where arriving guests first take an express elevator to the reception on the 30th floor to check in, then take another elevator down to their rooms. The building's elevators have been supplied by Hyundai, and is one of the few buildings where The EL — Hyundai's current flagship elevator model — has been installed. Building Information * Name: Park Hyatt Busan (Haeundae I'Park Hotel Building) * Type: Hospitality * Location: Haeundae-gu, Busan, South Korea * Year of completion: 2012 * Facilities ** Floor 34: Plant ** Floor 33: '''Plant, function rooms (Drawing Rooms I-IV) ** '''Floor 32: Dining Room (all-day dining restaurant) ** Floor 31: Living Room (French fine-dining restaurant), Living Room Bar ** Floor 30: Sky lobby, reception, lobby lounge ** Floors 6-29: Guest rooms and suites ** Floor 5: Lumi Fitness ** Floor 4: Lumi reception, pool ** Floor 3: Lumi Spa, hair salon ** Floor 2: Ballroom, event suite ** Floor 1: Entrance foyer, concierge, Patisserie (bakery), function rooms (Salons I-V) ** Floor B1: Car park, back-of-house areas ** Floors B6-B2: Car park Elevator Information * Floor numbers indicated in parentheses refer to floors where the bank of elevators are able to stop at, but are programmed to bypass. Main Elevators (Elevators 1 to 3) There are three elevators serving the guest rooms. Because the floor registered to a guestroom key card is automatically selected upon flashing it at the proximity sensor on the COP, it is not possible for someone to travel to any other accommodation floors using these elevators except where one is actually staying at. These also have a deactivated landing on the 31st floor, with the button for it in each cab replaced with a plaque bearing a serial number for the corresponding car. *'Manufacturer: '''Hyundai *'Model:' Time & Space *'Year of installation:' 2012 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: ' 4m/s (800FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' Digital segment display *'Serviced floors:' '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, (31) Express Elevators (Elevators 4 and 5) There are two elevators that directly connect the street entrance with the 30th-floor sky lobby, with no stops in between. *'Manufacturer: '''Hyundai *'Model:' The EL *'Year of installation:' 2012 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: ' 6m/s (1200FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' Digital segment display *'Serviced floors:' '''1', 30 Service Elevators (Elevators 6 and 7) There are two service elevators that serve all floors within the building. These also double as fireman's elevators in the case of an emergency. *'Manufacturer: '''Hyundai *'Model:' The EL *'Year of installation:' 2012 *'Capacity:' 2000kg (4400lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: ' 3.5m/s (700FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Fireman's *'Door type:' Unknown *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' Unknown *'Serviced floors:' B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34 Parking Elevators (Elevators 8 and 9) There are two elevators serving the underground parking garage, as well as the lower-level function rooms and the health club entrance for non-staying members on the fourth floor. *'Manufacturer: '''Hyundai *'Model:' Luxen LXVF7 *'Year of installation:' 2012 *'Capacity:' 1000kg (2200lbs) / 15 persons *'Speed: ' 2m/s (400FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' Digital segment display *'Serviced floors:' B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1', 2, 4 Top of House Elevators (Elevators 10 and 11) There are two glass elevators serving the restaurants and the function rooms at the topmost floors of the building. *'Manufacturer: '''Hyundai *'Model:' Yzer SSVF7 *'Year of installation:' 2012 *'Capacity:' 1000kg (2200lbs) / 15 persons *'Speed: ' 1.5m/s (300FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' Entire cab (all walls and doors) *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' Digital segment display *'Serviced floors:' '''30', 31, 32, 33 Dumbwaiter (Elevator 12) There is a dumbwaiter for the two restaurants at the top of the building. *'Manufacturer: '''Hyundai *'Model:' Unknown *'Year of installation:' 2012 *'Capacity:' 150kg (220lbs) *'Speed: ' 0.32m/s (60FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD geared traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Dumbwaiter *'Door type:' Unknown *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' Unknown *'Serviced floors:' '''31', 32, 33 Category:Buildings in Busan, South Korea